


The Unforgiven

by FollowTheReaper01_Checkerz



Series: Unforgiven-Series [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Big Brother Amenadiel (Lucifer TV), Child Abuse, Decades Before Cannon Episodes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Lucifer, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Whump, Lucifer is Samael, Possible One-Shot Series, Protective Amenadiel (Lucifer TV), Teen Angst, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowTheReaper01_Checkerz/pseuds/FollowTheReaper01_Checkerz
Summary: Before he assumed the role of the Devil, Lucifer was a boy living by the name Samael.





	The Unforgiven

**The Unforgiven**

**Oxfordshire** , **England**

**1994**

Thunder clapped in a black sky; its clouds curled inwards as lightening illuminated the Heavens. The wind collecting in the countryside promised no rain only suffocating, hot air. It fell over an apple orchard, rustling its leaves and any grass that lie in its wake. A carefully crafted angel stood firm in a garden as its stone eyes lay on the manor it was protecting. It was quite the ordinary statue, but it was ornated by the massive fountain and spiral bushes around it. The manor behind it stood tall at three stories, its length almost impressive as its character. The mere size of the windows could attest to its character as well as the people who lived in it. One of those individuals was quite the character indeed, his mood a perfect match to the storm brewing on his lawn. He was in quite the position to see it as it rested a floor below one baby grand-piano. The boy’s black hair clung to the sweat on his forehead in disarray, his shirt wrinkled, with its white collar turned out carelessly. The state of the room was in similar sorts as king-sized sheets fell partly on a floor filled with white downy feathers. Although the boy would never admit it, he was quite put out by the tedious nature of these feathers. He suspected it was the pillows but nonetheless, they were merely a small addition to the unusual disorder of the bedroom. Samael slumped on the wooden bench as thunder clapped once more. Glassy eyes studied a lyric sheet with careful consideration, his fingers attempting to recreate these lyrics with similar investment. After several moments, Samael broke his concentration to greedily swallow watered down whiskey. He set the glass back down, beads of condensation dripping onto an ebony surface. Samael flexed sore muscles as he resumed his practice, this time his investment disloyally indulging a cigarette. Smoke curled around his lungs, gripping them tightly. The boy felt the air move behind him, but he paid no heed as he gently pressed blood-stained fingers into ivory. There was something about these lyrics that stirred something inside of Samael; this stir could only be described as a reflection of the nasty summer weather occurring in Oxfordshire. The air shifted again, causing Samael to roll his eyes, “If you want to sneak up on me brother, might I suggest you don’t fumble about like a drunken elephant.”

He didn’t need to see the elder boy to know he was probably lurking about with an oafish expression. Honestly, Amenadiel wasn’t hard to spot if you just followed the smell of self-righteousness condemnation. Amenadiel stepped out of the shadows, “you’ve angered our father, Samael. You know what happens when you provoke him.”

Samael bestowed a brief glance over his shoulder, his lips curling upwards, “Oh really? I had no idea you were so concerned for my well being brother, or eager for me to blindly follow and obey an egotistical dullard.” 

He had almost forgotten how tall Amenadiel was until he nearly cleared the room in all of two seconds. Somehow, the dill-hole missed the obnoxious white feathers sticking all over the place. Samael eyed the little monsters critically, then choked on a sound of indignation when Amenadiel dropped onto his bench with the likeness of a giant ox. Offense welled up inside of him as his brother’s leg brushed against his. _Surely_.

“Sammy, I need you to trust me on this. I don’t want anything more to happen to you than it already has.”

The younger boy ignored Amenadial’s earnest expression, choosing to inhale a cloud of smoke, waiting momentarily to release it via nostril, “You’re right. It has already happened to me Amenadiel. After all, what a better way to punish a willful son than to burn off his very flesh?”

Lightening flashed outside his window as Samael’s teeth bared, his appearance on full display. Amenadiel stared for a moment before looking away in horror. Something inside of Samael wanted to tear every wooden beam apart until there was no avoiding him-until there was no avoiding what “dear old Dad” had done.

“It’s not so easy is it, brother?” Samael spat, “ _Not when the truth is staring right at you.”_

Amenadiel chose not to respond, his gaze falling everywhere but him.

**_“Look at me!”_ **

He stole a couple seconds more before his eyes met Samael’s. They looked feral as lightening flashed, temporarily illuminating the room. Amenadiel saw the bruises and resisted looking away once more.

“If you think I don’t know what our father is capable of _brother_ , you’re surely mistaken.”

Rather than acknowledging his words, Amenadiel breathed unsteadily and reached for the last of Samael’s drink. What he had witnessed that day couldn’t be unseen; it was moment that would no doubt stay with his little brother forever. Neither of them had to speak of the damage to know it was there. Be that as it may, the current state of his little brother made it difficult to swallow.

As Samael’s judgment burned into him, Amenadiel chose his response carefully, “You must know that I have tried speaking to Father, but he refuses to hear reason in moments of anger. Sammy _please_.”

“…”

Dark eyes pulled away in a period of disbelief as bloodied fingers began to play and burnt ash fell onto ivory. Amenadiel sighed, knowing this was the only response he was going to receive. A temporary reprieve was provided as he simply observed his little’s brother talent. Samael had the remarkable ability to either pick up on tasks quickly or refuse them outright. He was also the most stubborn individual he knew when he wanted to be. Despite many efforts on Amenadiel’s part, nothing he did seemed to keep his family from tearing each other apart. The passionate lyrics fell violently out of tune when Amenadiel spoke, “You know I don’t agree with his extreme measures of punishment Sam, but by God, you have to stop provoking him.”

“ _Or what?”_ Samael’s teeth bared, “He’ll burn my face off? Perhaps he’ll pull out the knives this time, eh? That would be loads of fun!” His dark eyes glittered with feral pride, “It’ll give you and Mum the perfect opportunity to do what you’ve always done: stand back and watch!”

Amenadiel’s own pride and guilt flared into similar anger, his jaw clenching as he attempted to reign it in. He stood abruptly, “ _You know why I couldn’t!”_

The grand piano screamed as Samael ripped up and faced his brother head-on, “Why then? **_Why?_ **All it took was a word Amendiel! One word and you couldn’t even be bothered to untuck that bloody tail of yours in order to stop a raging dickhead from laying a hand on his own flesh and blood?” Upon Amenadiel’s hesitation, Samael spat venom, “No-no, how could you? After all, you’re Dad’s favorite. How could you possibly get in the way of the grand ol’ punishment of the devil son?”

Thunder rolled loudly. Two pairs of black eyes burned into each other with contempt then flickered with resignation. The air was heavy and damp, worsened by uneven temperament. Amenadiel stepped down, swallowing his anger. He placed his hands on his hips, breathing carefully. Despite the years between them, Samael had grown tall enough to stand up to him on equal footing. This led Amenadiel to take a moment to observe his brother’s fallen image. He usually took such pride in his appearance, often spending hours to make himself presentable and now he let it fall apart. His white shirt was left half-tucked as a few buttons were misplaced and a youthful face revealed the barest hints of stubble. Samael dropped his shoulders, the fire going out his eyes allowing deep-seeded exhaustion to take hold. Truth be told, this weary look in his brother made him take on an age that was beyond his sixteen years.

“Brother,” Samael’s accent cut into this strangled word, fading off into oblivion as headlights lit up the window and glanced over red wallpaper. They both froze. Fear suddenly became pungent in the dusty room as the car drove up and passed the ornate fountain on the front lawn. The engine died, along with its headlights. The twenty-year old’s gaze snapped to Samael, who sank down slowly and lit another cigarette over the polished surface of his instrument. Yellow flames curled around the paper, creating a halo in his brother’s hands. Amenadiel barely tried to hide his tremble as he watched the halo vanish in a cloud of smoke. Samael seemed to savor it as the voices of their stepmother and a father rose in the driveway. Neither of them spoke as Amenadiel watched battered hands illicit passionate lyrics. It was the same melody that Samael played earlier but this time he seduced them into something stronger and more assured. It struck a chord inside of him. How could something so beautiful also make one feel so helpless? Amenadiel’s brows crinkled as the voices grew louder and the piano soon followed suit. 

_“Sam.”_

The music continued.

“Sammy, please. Whatever happens, promise me you won’t-“

“Provoke him?” A jaw squared at him defiantly, “Bloody Hell, you’re like a broken record. What’s the almighty bastard going to do that he hasn’t already done?”

A door slammed a floor beneath them.

Samael held onto his defiance tightly as the other paced in fear.

Amenadiel threw his hands up in frustration, “I feel like I’m trapped in some kind of hell loop with you Sammy, where we just keep having the same argument over and over-“

“You’re the one instigating these conversations brother.”

_“When are you going to finally learn?”_

Samael rolled his eyes, “Try a tad harder and you’ll sound even more like Dad.”

Amenadiel’s shoulders dipped in defeat as he attempted to shrug off the stinging comparison. It caused him to look out the window nervously. He received flashes of his little brother’s punishments. His chest tightened painfully, and he pulled away from the window, “Why do you keep doing this to yourself, Samael?”

Samael’s fingers dipped into ivory, carving a far greater sense of urgency into the air. His grin grew wolfish upon seeing Amenadiel’s frown, “And there it is! Accent needs more work but other than that: spitting image!”

“You know father and I are nothing alike.”

“Really? I thought the “Holier than thou,” attitude made you a dead ringer,” the extreme glee in Samael’s eyes could not be misinterpreted.

Amenadiel’s frown deepened at its misplacement, “ _Stop it!_ He’s coming Samael! Are you finally finished rebelling?”

The question was followed by a noise downstairs, this time they could hear the voices. The boy lost his wolfish exterior as concern slipped in. His stepmother’s ire was historically no match for “the Almighty’s” but that did not allude to its inferiority. Expensive porcelain shattered and Samael scowled as he merely surrendered himself to Metallica’s “The Unforgiven.”

“To what end brother? Say I stopped “rebelling.” Say I stopped asking questions or _Heaven forbid_ : actually, think for myself, _what then?”_

This seemed to be a question for the ages as it would go unanswered. The tension between them fell apart as the light was turned on and Charlotte entered the room.

They both stood.

“Mum?”

“Mom?”

Charlotte’s young features were worn by years married into the family and that same weary took center stage as her eyes landed on her children. They softened as fear and anger danced in them, “Samael, I’ve bought you a little more time, but you need to hurry.”

The raven-haired boy frowned, “What’s going on?”

“Where’s father?” Amenadiel subconsciously stepped closer to his brother. Samael’s surprise showed a brief level of appreciation. 

Charlotte’s heals clapped on the floor as she rushed over to Samael’s closet and pulled out a black suitcase, “Your father is downstairs, and he is livid. He’s been talking of your punishment, Samael, but I won’t allow it,” she unzipped the bag, “I convinced him to let you leave instead.”

Dumbstruck, Sammy blinked, “What?”

Amenadiel scowled, “Let him leave? Mom, Sammy is only sixteen years old!”

Their stepmother could only provide them with sympathy, “I know Amenadiel, but trust me when I say that this is the best thing for everyone. I won’t allow Samael’s wrongdoings to fall on his shoulders like this.”

Samael’s mouth was agape as his belongings were thrown in the luggage. A few feathers on the bed fell onto polished floorboards. They didn’t seem as infuriating now. 

Charlotte acknowledged him indirectly, “Son, I will wire you funds. You can take the train to our house in London, but I cannot ensure what your father will do afterward. I will try and convince him to allow your return here but until then you need to leave. _Now_.” 

Samael was clearly at war between rage and confusion, “I…I don’t understand.”

She pulled the jampacked luggage off the king-sized bed and moved to confront the boggled adolescent. Mum’s hands rested gently on his bruised cheekbone, “I love you Samael, but you need to leave. I can’t let you be punished any longer.”

His room began to spin into a blur of red, yellow, and white as she dragged his suitcase to the door. 

The war waging inside of Samael caused him to reflect inwards, “But…don't I deserve punishment? Isn’t that what everyone says about me? “Big Bad Samael,” out to ruin everything he touches?”

“I understand you’re hurting son, but you don’t have a choice in what happens now.”

His eyes widened and teeth bared as every part of him became unhinged, “Bloody Hell I don’t have a choice-“

“SAMAEL!”

Amenadiel and Charlotte flinched as the boy screamed, _“Come and face me yourself you bastard!”_

She grabbed Samael’s arm tightly along with his suitcase and yelled out the door, “We’re coming!”

Amenadiel silently watched as it all fell violently out of his control. His little brother turned to look back at him momentarily. Nothing in this world could deny the look of disgust Samael gave him as he was dragged out of his room.

Amenadiel’s lungs contracted, barely allowing him to speak, “I’m sor-“

The door slammed closed against its wooden frame.

His apology roared inside of him as he imagined himself running downstairs over and over again. In most versions, Amenadiel confronted their father and came to Samael’s aid. In others, he just stood and watched; it was very similar to what he did now. He trembled as his own tears spoke higher volumes than he was capable of. They grew steadfast as the scream’s downstairs filled the manor. The exchanges between father and son blurred together as Amenadiel sat down slowly by the piano. He wanted to block it all out, but he knew this was his punishment. He deserved to be punished for not protecting Samael.

The adolescent struggled as he was thrown outside violently. His hands tried to catch his fall as he smacked into the earth. Samael twisted and rose up quickly, grabbing the nearest object. A rock was thrown at their father’s head as he screamed, “ _See you in Hell, you bloody_ -“

The door shut. 

Moments passed before Sam carefully picked himself up, rolled up his sleeves, and dragged his suitcase across the lawn.

As he disappeared into the night, Amenadiel lowered his head in a manner resembling a prayer, “Please forgive me, brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to write more one-shots with Human Samael/Lucifer, so if you have any ideas please share. :)


End file.
